This conference will cover a broad range of topics dealing with the latest information on regulatory mechanisms in biological systems, including control of transcription initiation, termination, and RNA processing; regulation of chemotaxis and motility; regulatory consequences of genome organization, chromatin structure, and transposition; the role of repressors, activators, hormones, and subcellular compartmentation in regulation; and regulation of development and morphogenesis. The meeting will bring together a diverse group of scientists studying a spectrum of organisms including viruses, bacteria, yeasts, nematodes, flies, corn, mice and animal cells in cultlre and using equally diverse technologies ranging from clining, DNA sequencing, and Southern blotting to protein and receptor identification and purification, organelle isolation, microscopic and macroscopic observation of cell position nd movement, and the consequenes of differential gene expression. It is precisely this diversity which makes this conference of premier benefit to those attending due to the stimulation of their research programs by the new ideas and tehcnical approaches. The success of the conference depends upon the attendance of researchers, from other nations as well as the U.S.A., who are at the forefront of biological research. This application requests partial funding to provide travel and subsistance monies for those participants who are unable to obtain funds from other sources.